Charades
by Illusions
Summary: Lady Kaioh, Princess of Italy is married to Prince Tenoh of Spain in order to have peace between the Spanish and the Italians. But will she ever come to love a man who caused her country so much pain? Please read, very good story! R/R! (7,8,9,10 are up!)
1. Default Chapter

Yay, I got an inspiration, and now I got another story! Woohoo! Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R. Have fun reading! (  
  
"I don't stand for this treatment!" The lady pouted.  
  
"Lady, I must, I am sorry, but tis my duty as your maid."  
  
"Well I order you to stop dressing me!" The maid continued, pulling on her bodice until she nearly couldn't breathe.  
  
"Why-do-I-need-a-bodice? Is my waist not slim enough?" The lady continued arguing.  
  
"My lady, you have and always been the most beautiful woman in Venice." Her maid's foreign voice answered. Her lady frowned. This was ridiculous.  
  
"I do not need a bethrotal. I shall rule Italy by myself." Her musical voice rang through the palace. The maid gasped.  
  
"Do not say that, my lady. Tis auspicious."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." She was in a very bad mood. Well, she always was before breakfast. Lady Kaioh continued. "My family beseeches me to wake up at 4 in the morning, no? But today, why must I wake up at 3? Tis not proper. I will need to get more sandlewood for the smudges." Lady Kaioh pointed to her eye. She felt the urge to yawn, but as any polite lady must, she held it inside her.  
  
"You must be very tired, my lady. Perhaps a cup of tea?" Her maid dressed Lady Kaioh in one of her finest clothes made of golden threads, then putting a beautiful chain of sapphires around her lady's swan-like neck.  
  
"That would be lovely, grazie." Her maid nodded and rang a little bell. Immediately another woman of only 22 years came into the room, curtsying before her lady.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" My maid answered her.  
  
"My lady wishes to have a cup of tea, with two lumps of sugar and cream." Lady Kaioh sighed. Her maid practically knew about everything she liked, and even memorized them. She let her maid tie a long sash around her waist, adding to her perfect dress. Then she sat down, neatly rolling Lady Kaioh's soft aqua hair into a french roll. Then she placed a rose from her pot next to the window behind her ear, and pinned it up incase it should fall down.  
  
"My lady, you look lovely as ever."  
  
"Grazie." Lady Kaioh smiled back at her maid, and decended down the stairs to her carriage. 


	2. 2

Hiya! Make sure to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It means a whole bunch! Thanx!  
  
Lady Kaioh met her parents at their castle. She preferred to live in a palace, so they built one for her. Her parents were the King and Queen of Italy. Everything was so rich with culture here, and even the language sounded like angels singing to the stars. Lady Kaioh loved Italy. She smiled softly in the carriage while gazing at her embroidered lace handkerchief. There had been some quarrels between Italy and Spain, and now Italy was on the borderline of getting into war with them. Certainly her parents wished for her to be with them when they confronted the King and Queen of Spain. The carriage stopped, and Lady Kaioh got out of the carriage near the water of Venice. The water was sparkling like champagne, and she saw many gondolas along it. She smiled and blissfully closed her eyes for a minute before covering herself better with her shawl, and moving towards the castle. She heard singing, and she blushed. The men in the gondolas were singing a beautiful song that a singer had sung in honor of her at court. It spoke of her unchanging beauty and kindness. Actually, the singer was doing it for her because he knew that only she could free him from his terrible fate of being prisoner in the dungeons. He was from France, but he knew Italian. He had sung so beautifully that she pleaded her mother and father to let him be the royal singer of their country, and they decided it was alright. "Mi amor…" She hummed to herself quietly in her head. She was raised to be elegant and polite, so humming and whistling were definitely not allowed. The men on board continued singing of her. Lady Kaioh smiled softly to herself. What they were singing about her wasn't an exaggeration. Many singers and poets remarked on her beauty in poetry and music. Her beauty was universally known. None of the other states had any princess worthy of being as beautiful as she. Lady Kaioh had simple elegant features that emphasized her eyes and her baby-pink lips. Her eyes were large and deep as any ocean. They were a rich dark blue, surrounded by long, thick eyelashes. Her movement was like of a swan's… graceful and slender. Her long slender cream neck was an added attribute that showed her angelic features. Her hair was a soft aqua, falling in tresses on her shoulders. Her kindness was admired, most other princesses were haughty. Only few princesses were gentle as she was. The princess of the Netherlands, Minako, was known for her entertaining stories and jokes. Michiru and she became very good friends, and ever since, the Netherlands have been very peaceful with the Italians. The Princess of France, the brave Mokoto, was her enemy for some time, but then they made a peace treaty for the two countries later on. The Princess of Switzerland, the sweet Selena, was also Lady Kaioh's friend. But Rei, the fiery princess of Ireland, was one of her best friends. Even though her country was small, they had lived in peace for centuries. Rei came often when she could to explain battle techniques to Lady Kaioh, but her time was limited, and she had to depart very quickly.  
  
"Princess Michiru?" The princess of Briton curtsied. Her dark blue hair was short, showing off her cute features and sublime voice. Lady Kaioh curtsied back.  
  
"Call me Michiru. What is your name?"  
  
"Ami."  
  
"Come, Ami, let me show you around Venice." Lady Kaioh led her through the canals, past the famous bridges, and by the time they got back, Ami was quite tired.  
  
"You have such a beautiful country, Michiru. If the Spanish attack, I'll be sure to be on your side."  
  
"You're too kind, Ami."  
  
"No, it was my pleasure. You should come visit British sometime, it is full of parks and beautiful palaces."  
  
"It sounds delightful. Thank you Ami." Ami left without a trace. Michiru sighed. "One more ally…" she thought. But she knew that Spain still had the largest armies of all of them put together… and that she needed to find more countries to ally with. The Spanish were so powerful because of the trading routes they conquered and used them, becoming allies with China, Japan, and Russia. (I'm just naming off random countries.)  
  
Michiru got on her horse, and galloped to her father's castle. When she got there, two guards opened the doors for her and as she walked in, everyone bowed. She then took her seat next to her mother and father. 


	3. 3

Hiya Illusions here! I heard a whole bunch of people wanting Ruka to enter the scene *winks* So O-K you get your wish. Have fun! ^.~ ******************** ************************ **********************  
  
"We are here to call a very important matter." The King of Italy stood up with his wife and his only child, Lady Kaioh. "The Spanish are very close to attacking my country, and even with the many allies that we have, including the famed Irish, we will not be able to fend them off. The Spanish are equip with highly trained men, horses, and siege weapons. Their Conquistadors *LOL, AOE* are extremely hard to kill as well. My fear is that if they attack, I might be killed. If this should happen, I want an heir for my throne. I-" There was a loud rapping outside the door. The King nodded for it to be opened. A man of red silk and a lady of fiery colors entered. They were the King and Queen of Spain. Next to them was a tall man wearing red silk also, the Prince of Spain. No one bowed to them. They walked down the hall and were seated in the chairs where the Earls were supposed to sit. Of course, the Earls couldn't make this meeting, so it was alright for them to be seated. The King of Spain stood up. "We have come here to propose a match." Everyone gasped. A MATCH?!? Whose? "You may tell us your proposal." "If you will allow the betrothal of my son and your daughter, I will make a peace treaty for both of our countries." The whole room was silent. Lady Kaioh started to tremble and caught the eye of the Prince of Spain. He was very beautiful, in the rugged way. Sandy blonde hair. and those. wow, those eyes. His eyes seemed to be engulfing her. They were as green as emeralds, and sparkled every now and then. Lady Kaioh felt her throat catch but then frowned. This man may be handsome, but the Spanish are known for their cruelty. She looked at her father, her eyes pleading him to not do it. The King looked back at her, and he seemed to be shaking his head. Lady Kaioh felt like she was going to cry. Her father was about to sacrifice her life for his country's. She looked into her lap and a single tear dropped on her dress, un-noticed by anyone. The King of Italy bit his lip and then spoke to his wife. Finally they turned back to the King of Spain. "Alright." 


	4. 4

The wedding took place in a large cathedral in Venice. Lady Michiru was never so beautiful but at the same time was never so angry. Her friends from other countries came to the marriage, and only they could see the quiet sadness behind her oceanic eyes. Prince Haruka, next to her, seemed extremely calm as he walked down the hall with her. When the reached the altar, a man spoke a Spanish version to them (Michiru knew Spanish as well as Italian.) Then after they repeated everything, the man told them they were now married and asked Haruka to kiss Michiru. Michiru got a knot in her stomach. She raised her face to Haruka, and Haruka gave her a very light and brief kiss on her lips. Michiru felt sick. She did not to be involved with someone who was an enemy to her country. Everyone then ate at the buffet. Michiru sat down next to Haruka. Her friends sat next to her. Rei spoke to her quietly in Italian so that Haruka wouldn't understand her. "I'm very sorry, Michiru. You did such a great thing for your country." Rei placed her hand on Michiru's. "I just hope. that maybe, we can visit sometime? I-I mean, I know you're supposed to live with your husband and everything for the first three months without anyone for your honeymoon but maybe after that, they'll let you see your friends? I-I know it's quite s-selfish but-" Rei was cut off by Michiru giving her a hug and sobbing. Haruka stopped eating dinner and studied the two. He then presumed eating. By this time, all of Michiru's other friends; Serena, Mokoto, Minako, and Ami came up to her and gave her a hug. "Princess, may you live a happy life in Spain." Ami's eyes blurred. "I just met you, but I am filled with awe for the sacrifice you made for your country. " Ami gave Michiru another brief hug and said her next part in a language Haruka could understand, English. "But if you get tortured, or hurt in any shape of form, I will bring my allies, and so will Serena, Mokoto, and Minako, and we will all make war with the Spanish." Haruka's eyes darkened at the statement. He took another bite at his pizza (woohoo Venetian pizza is soooooooooooo good!) Michiru smiled softly at Ami and whispered thanks. Everyone gave her another hug each, and then they left, saying goodbye. Michiru's eyes filled with tears as she saw them leave. She couldn't eat the pizza on her plate, but she did anyways, because it would be the last pizza she would ever eat for a long while. When everyone finished eating, and Michiru said goodbye to her parent, Michiru and Haruka walked to their carriage next to the sparkling water. Michiru heard a yell behind them. "Michiru!" (pant pant) "Fernando!" Michiru smiled. He was the royal singer she saved from death that made all of her songs so famous. Fernando gave her a hug. "I never got to thank you for your kindness of freeing me." "It wasn't me who freed you, it was your voice." But Michiru's eyes said more. Fernando gave her a long kiss. "Being kissed by the French should be a crime," thought Michiru, swept up in his passion. She closed her eyes and let him do everything. For a minute she forgot Haruka was standing there next to her, watching the whole thing. When Fernando stopped the kiss, Michiru felt as if she had been depraved of air. A French kiss makes you feel that way. His mouth tasted of liquor but was quite sweet. Maybe he just ate ice-cream. Michiru could still taste it in her mouth. It was a very passionate kiss like how a man would do to his girlfriend. And as Fernando let her out of his arms, and she walked into the carriage, the whole of Italy sang the song he just recently made for her. It was about a beautiful princess who sacrificed everything for her country. A beautiful princess that had hair as soft as angel wings, eyes that men could drown in, and a sweet smile that would win the heart of anyone. And they spoke of how they would miss her. Michiru had tears in her eyes as the carriage sped away. 


	5. 5

Omg thank you SO much for the review Natalie! You're such a sweetheart! I thought no one would review it and so that's why I really didn't work on it much! Thanks a bunch- this one's for you, hun! (  
  
"Who was he?" Haruka spoke in Italian. Michiru turned towards *him*, her eyes widening. "You know Italian." Her eyes blinked, surprised. "Yea, I do. My parents don't though. And you'll have to learn Spanish sooner or later. Answer my question: who was that man?" "No one you need be concerned with." Michiru turned her face away. Fernando was an old friend. They used to be lovers. Michiru always loved that kiss. He was a very nice man, but married. And Michiru knew that she did not truly love him, but she wanted to see Haruka's reaction to it anyways. "Yes I do need to be concerned with him. Right after my marriage, someone just going up to you and kissing you like that? Who the hell is he?" "A good, supportive friend." Michiru turned her face to Haruka and gave her the full blown impact of her features. Haruka felt himself tightening inside. He glared at her back. "You are MY bride, MY wife- and the soon-to-be queen of Spain. I have every right to know." "I gave you my answer, love." Michiru's sweet voice melted with sarcasm. "He is just a good friend." "Is that how you treat all of your supposedly friends?" A smirk crossed Haruka's face. Michiru blushed. "How dare he think that Ami, Minako. and I. ohhh I hate him! I hate him!" "What, no comeback? Is the ice-princess speechless?" "You have NO right to speak to me like that!" Michiru clenched her small elegant hands into hard fists. "I can call you whatever I want, LOVE." Haruka smirked. Michiru pursed her lips. "Don't-think-you-can-do-whatever-you-want. I am not your slave." "We'll see about that." Haruka's icy, calm voice shattered Michiru's self-confidence. She glared at him and then the sudden realization of his beauty struck her. Everything about him was so damn elegant, so damn poised. Michiru wanted to wring out that neck in front of her. She herself was very elegant, the most elegant women in Italy, but she did not feel comfortable with this arrogant, goddamn gorgeous man next to her. And he said he'd make her his slave. Michiru shuddered, but one side of her was excited to feel what he might do, and the other was frightened out of its mind. "Just wait till we get to Spain," Michiru thought. "I'll show him!" 


	6. mreow!

Thanks for so many reviews, everyone. My computer was down, and I feel so awful, so here's another chapter! Love you all! ^.~  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
They stopped in front of the castle. Michiru looked outside. It was made in the same style as hers.  
  
"This is where you will remain captive from now on." Haruka stepped out of the carriage, and walked towards the castle. Michiru waited for him to open the door. When she saw that he didn't, she clenched her teeth and got out herself.  
  
"No manners as well." She yelled at him. Haruka just made a half shrug and went in. Michiru followed him and with a critical eye looked around the castle. Hers was more of a palace, with many swimming pools and waterfalls. This. looked more like a dungeon. 'Well, a well-furnished and beautiful one, but a dungeon indeed.' She thought. She heard footsteps and saw the thirty servants Haruka had, all of them dressed in a long red gown. They looked at her with envy. Michiru suddenly understood.  
  
"Your concubines?!?" She hissed at him angrily.  
  
"One can never have enough." Haruka winked roguishly at the last two that came in, clearly his favorites because they didn't wear gowns- instead, they wore gold and had much jewelry on. Both of them were beauties, one with long golden hair and blue eyes, and the other the exact opposite- a delicious brown one with blue eyes as well. Michiru blushed when she thought of the second one as 'delicious.' "What's wrong with me?" She thought.  
  
"I like to keep my women happy." Haruka explained as Michiru raised an eyebrow at all the emeralds they had on.  
  
"I'm sure that's the only way you can." Michiru answered tartily, to which Haruka pulled her to him, his lips skimming dangerously on her ear. Michiru froze, her words caught in her throat.  
  
"Now that's better." Haruka whispered, and before he could move his lips down to her creamy white throat someone cleared their throat. Haruka stood up abruptly, pushing Michiru slightly away from himself. Michiru blushed, flustered, and then caught the eye of the brown-skinned woman who was eyeing her with great interest.  
  
"She's a lesbian? Then why is she sleeping with." Michiru's trail of thought was interrupted with the King and Queen of Spain finally arriving in their carriage.  
  
"Gracias- Si vas. no. ninguna, vez-" The Queen stopped talking to the King and they came inside, and saw Haruka's concubines. Haruka murmured something about making sure his concubines had a gift before leaving, and left.  
  
"Sabéis que tienen que salir." (You guys know you have to leave.) The Queen spoke to the concubines. They nodded slowly, and went back to their quarters to get their belongings. The queen turned to Michiru and spoke in English.  
  
"I know this castle isn't like yours, but I hope you will come to love this place, and this country, as you live here." She spoke kindly, but Michiru didn't want to believe her. She knew the Spanish were tricksters, but the queen seemed to be honest.' The queen continued speaking.  
  
"Oh! I haven't gotten you a wedding gift. You may ask me for anything you want, anything at all-"  
  
"There is one thing." Michiru spoke in Spanish, to the Queen's dismay. Michiru caught the eye of the latin concubine coming back from her quarters, her arms full with her jewels and belongings, and her eyes filled with sadness. Michiru knew instantly that she had been sold to the king and queen, and she had been poor. Before she knew what she was doing, she spoke.  
  
"I would like." She blushed. ".her." The latin beauty's eyes lit up and Michiru felt like she had been dipped in honey. To her surprise, the queen didn't look repulsed at all. Instead, she looked at Michiru differently; maybe with a little more hope? Michiru was still looking down at her feet blushing. The queen smiled.  
  
"Of course you may have her. It is not unusual for royalty to have. companions." Michiru's eyes widened as the queen winked at her. "Her sister once was my companion- they are of a good breed. I hope you will be pleased with your gift." Michiru couldn't stop blushing. She looked up into the chocolate beauty's glassy eyes and knew she made the right choice. Haruka returned, his arms laden with silk and jewels. He saw the rest of the concubines had left, and sighed. Then he saw Michiru and one of his concubines and he looked shocked. He went up to his mother.  
  
"Mom, what is Rebecca still doing here?" He looked puzzled as he saw Rebecca intertwine her fingers with Michiru's.  
  
"She is Michiru's wedding gift." The queen replied, watching with satisfaction the look of rage and shock go over her son's face.  
  
"E-excuse me? Do you mean to say that." Haruka looked over at Michiru and knew. "I won't allow this to happen. I refuse. Michiru is MY wife, and- " His jaw dropped as Rebecca wrapped her arms around Michiru from behind. "Rebecca!" Rebecca flinched and pulled her arms away from Michiru. Michiru's eyes hardened to icy diamonds. As Rebecca murmured a 'sorry' to Haruka and lowered her eyes while picking up her belongings, Michiru had enough.  
  
"Come here Rebecca." Rebecca obeyed. The queen knew what was going to happen. She raised an eyebrow and while chuckling to herself, left. Michiru looked into Rebecca's eyes and then lowered her face to her's. She needed to know whether she really truly had feelings for the woman. When their lips met, Michiru was slightly disappointed because it wasn't as good as she thought it would have felt. But when the chocolate goddess opened her luscious lips to hers, she felt a flash of desire go through her body. She knew it wasn't love, but she knew it wasn't just a simple kiss. She was abruptly pushed away from Rebecca by a ferocious Haruka.  
  
When Haruka saw Michiru kiss Rebecca, for a minute she was in shock. This confirmed that she thought Michiru was lesbian. "Maybe I have a chance with her," She thought. Then she saw the kiss deepen and then grew extremely jealous. She pushed them apart.  
  
"YOU! LEAVE NOW!" Haruka yelled at Rebecca. Rebecca was dazed from the kiss she shared with Michiru, but then came back to her senses and scrambled away to her belongings, when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Rebecca, you're staying here." Michiru's eyes looked different, glazed with passion and desire. Rebecca smiled and embraced her from behind. Haruka looked as if he might explode.  
  
"She is leaving."  
  
"She is not going anywhere. The queen told you, she's my marriage present."  
  
"I won't have this."  
  
"It's about time you do, love." Michiru's voice went sarcastic. "I know you can't pleasure me but I know she can, and very well at tha-" Michiru was grabbed roughly by an enraged Haruka who pushed her against the wall and flattened his body against hers. Michiru held in a gasp at the feelings running through her. She wanted to close her eyes and bask in the feeling but she couldn't. She was stopped by a husky voice in her ear.  
  
"Can you tell me that you didn't feel passion running through you when I did this? Imagine how it would have been if I had kissed you. Don't tell me you don't have passion for me, Michiru, it's a lie, and you damn well know it."  
  
"Get off of me!" Hissed an invaded Michiru, pushing Haruka away. Rebecca looked doubtfully back and forth from her mistress to her past mistress. "She doesn't know Haruka is a girl, does she?" She thought. "I won't let Haruka steal her from me. She's too beautiful to let go of." Rebecca pulled Michiru to her and kissed her deeply. Then she let go abruptly, letting a bedazzled Michiru blink a couple of times and return back to consciousness. Haruka nearly strangled Rebecca but she hid behind Michiru. In her most pleading voice, Rebecca whispered.  
  
"Princess, are you making me go?"  
  
Michiru didn't answer because a rough had pushed her away from Rebecca. "Yes. You. Are. Leaving." Haruka glared at the woman and then sighed. "Sweetie, come here." Rebecca looked doubtful, but went into Haruka's arms. Haruka whispered gently into her ear.  
  
"You know I can't let you be her mistress. Not now, now that she's just arrived." Haruka pleaded. "Please? I." Haruka's voice got soft. "I can't stand seeing you with her and not me." Rebecca practically melted at Haruka's feet at the words. She nodded.  
  
Michiru heard the soft words in Rebecca's ear. "Haruka loves Rebecca?" She thought sadly. "I guess that's why he was so determined to see her leave, so that he would try to forget her." Michiru sighed, and then watched how Rebecca smiled up at Haruka and they kissed. Michiru held back the urge to pull them apart and wring Rebecca's neck. 'Wait, wring Rebecca's neck? I should wring Haruka's...' She thought. When the two lovers broke apart Rebecca came up to Michiru.  
  
"I'll be leavin' now, Princess." She smiled up at Michiru. "Thank you for the kiss, it was wonderful." Rebecca couldn't help herself and dropped one more kiss on Michiru's lips before leaving quickly.  
  
The door slammed quickly behind Michiru and Haruka, and Michiru realized how alone in the room she was with Haruka, and then felt two arms wrap themselves around her and heard a sultry whisper in her ear.  
"Finally we're alone." Michiru gasped as two very skillful lips came on her neck. 


	7. 7

Hello everyone! New chapter so enjoy! ;)  
  
(I just want to make something clear to my readers. When you are seeing things through Michiru's eyes, or if you're just seeing it through neither of their eyes, Haruka is thought of as a boy, but when Haruka is thinking, then I use the female versions) 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"HARUKA!" Michiru gasped, pushing him away. Haruka grinned his devilish grin at her.  
  
"What, you didn't enjoy it?"  
  
"Why.you.you.urgh!" Michiru sputtered and walked out of the room. Haruka smiled, feeling the jasmine smell of Michiru's skin imprinted on her lips. 'This,' She thought, 'is going to be very very fun.'  
  
Michiru walked down the hall, furious, and not knowing where she was going. Pretty soon she was lost in the huge castle. Then she saw a maid coming towards her and called her.  
  
"Can you tell me where my bedroom is?" She asked in Spanish. The maid nodded, and Michiru followed her to her bedroom. At least, she thought it would be her bedroom. When she got to the doors and opened them, she gasped.  
  
"Come in, love. I knew you'd come around." Haruka then winked at the maid, who blushed, bowed, and scurried off. Michiru was speechless. Her bedroom. with.Haruka! In Italy the queen and king didn't necessarily absolutely have to spend the first night of their marriage together. apparently in Spain it was different. (Author: I'm just making this up, just to tell you. LOL)  
  
There was one big bed with red silk bed sheets with gold embroidery on them. The pillows were especially gorgeous. Michiru finally walked in, and looked around the room. The walls were made of stone. "Probably so no one can hear outside of the bedroom," Michiru thought dryly. The nightstands and tables were in a rich fiery wood. The carpet was beige. Everything looked. passionate and fiery. Haruka lay in a sensual position on the bed, still wearing his clothes as a prince. His emerald eyes sparkled mischievously at her.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"What?" Michiru was gazing at him but was startled at hearing him speak.  
  
"Do you like the furnishings?"  
  
"They are beautiful." Michiru admitted.  
  
"But..?"  
  
"It's so different than my own palace. I guess I'll eventually get used to it though, even though this room is a little too."  
  
"-sexy?" Haruka smirked as Michiru blushed and averted her eyes. His voice was so low. and when he said the word, pleasant shivers down her back into the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I was going for energetic." Michiru finally answered arrogantly.  
  
"But of course." Haruka teased.  
  
"Prince!" Michiru glared.  
  
"Hm. how is it you called me Haruka only while I was... " Haruka gave a pause for Michiru to think about what she was going to say, and then grinned as Michiru blushed. Michiru then turned her back on Haruka and was eyeing the table behind her with exaggerated interest. Haruka got off the bed and was behind her.  
  
"Hey." She whispered in Michiru's ear. Michiru, startled, turned around, and abruptly stopped as she was two centimeters from Haruka's face. "What beautiful eyes" She thought, blushing. Haruka was thinking the same thing, looking into the deep ocean eyes of Michiru. Michiru averted her eyes and tried to back up, but the table stopped her. Haruka saw her trying and smiled. Michiru's hands were on the table behind her and she tried to lean back, away from Haruka. Haruka, still smiling, closed the centimeter in between their bodies with hers, now pressed firmly against Michiru. Michiru nearly let out a tiny gasp. She leaned back further so that their chests weren't touching. Haruka placed her hands on Michiru's and leaned in towards Michiru's face. Michiru was still, torn between crushing Haruka's lips to hers or running for her life. She closed her eyes tightly. When Haruka was just a millimeter from Michiru's lips, Michiru could feel her moist warm breath on her lips. Haruka let the moment hang in suspense for a second, then, with tremendous self control, moved her lips to Michiru's right ear.  
  
"It's time for dinner." She whispered. Michiru thought for a second this was some type of message that meant Haruka was going to ravish her, and to herself, she decided that she might as well get it over with (even though inside she knew she was aching for it), and leaned foreword to meet Haruka's lips. But she only felt air. Her eyes fluttered open, surprised, and then realized that Haruka was serious. It was time for dinner. Haruka had left the room, and only the faint musk of him was lingering on her to prove that he hadn't been a fragment of her imagination. Michiru groaned, looking up as if asking god why she had to marry this man, and then gasped. The whole ceiling was a mirror. She hadn't noticed it before because the ceiling was so high. "What in the world.?" And then she got why it was a mirror. Michiru blushed like hell and scurried out of the room. 


	8. 8

Hey everyone, new chapter- please review! 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Michiru eventually found her way to the dining room, which was equally beautiful as the bedroom. The table was of the same wood that seemed to be on fire, and the table was set beautifully. In her house they drank out of intricate glass flutes, but here there were golden goblets and everything was. gold. The seats were covered in a beautiful embroidered gold and red cloth, and the-  
  
"Princess, please sit down!" The maid pulled out a chair for Michiru, and she sat down, looking around for Haruka. Haruka finally came out in a golden robe and sat down across from her.  
  
"Mother and Father will be gone away for a few weeks on business matters so they will not be joining us for a while." Haruka spoke cordially, so different from the other constantly-flirting Haruka Michiru had seen earlier. She merely nodded and accepted the glass of wine that was poured in front of her. Haruka lifted up his.  
  
"To our marriage, which will hopefully be a happy one." Michiru nodded and lifted hers as well. Then they drank. As soon as the liquid touched Michiru's tongue, her eyes opened in shock and she put the goblet down quickly. It was Italian. She felt tears come to her eyes and the reality of her being a Princess of an enemy's castle came flooding back. Haruka was looking at her curiously. Michiru told one of the servants to just bring her some water. The servant looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Is the wine not good enough for Princess?"  
  
"Just do as she says." Haruka interrupted. His voice seemed softer somehow. They poured her a glass of water and she drank it gratefully, needing something to unclog her throat. The servants then brought in the food. Michiru had tasted Spanish food before, and she ate quickly. Haruka still had that worried look in his eyes. Michiru suddenly felt a surge of anger inside her. "My very own enemy sitting in front of me," She thought darkly, "and I was just thinking about sleeping with him!" She fought with herself, telling herself that Haruka wasn't bad, only the King of Spain was cruel, but she still felt ashamed of her feelings. The dessert arrived. Michiru took a bite and then realized it was Italian as well. She put it to the side, saying she was full. Haruka nodded, and then stood, asking the servants to clean up. Michiru walked quickly back to their bedroom but Haruka stopped her at the door.  
  
"Wait. I didn't give you your marriage gift yet." Michiru turned around, bewildered. Haruka told her to close her eyes. Michiru obeyed. Haruka then put his hand in hers and lead her to a different part of the castle. Asking her to still keep closing her eyes, he spoke.  
  
"This is your bedroom." Michiru nearly opened her eyes in shock, but kept them closed. "Sleep well." Michiru opened her eyes, but Haruka was gone. She sighed, and then looked at the doors in front of her. They were dark but light shown below the door. Michiru opened the door and gasped. 


	9. ff slash

Haha, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! (Just to tell you, this chapter has R-rated stuff in it, so if you don't like reading that kind of stuff, just skip to the next chapter!) Anyhow, enjoy. ;) 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
It was Rebecca, sitting in a room almost identical to Haruka's in furnishings. She lay on the bed wearing nothing but a golden robe which pooled at her feet on the bed, mixing with her long black hair, which she had unraveled. Michiru looked at her, disbelieving. Didn't she leave?!? Apparently, Haruka had whispered something else in the concubine's ear that she didn't hear. Rebecca smiled at her, getting out of the bed and shutting the door behind them. "Haruka thought you looked sad. that maybe you needed a little cheering up." She smiled sensuously and kissed Michiru straight on the lips. Michiru was brought out of shock and realized this wasn't a dream. She wrapped her arms around the silken-clad goddess and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. "Mmm" Rebecca moaned, and delved her tongue deeper into Michiru's honey-tasting throat. Rebecca tasted like strawberries to Michiru. Michiru moaned also and frantically pulled off Rebecca's robe and let it slip down to the floor. Rebecca stood there naked in front of her, every inch of her body beautifully classic. Her skin was a rich olive, her body with curves in all the right places. Michiru continued to kiss her and felt her own gown slip off and kicked to the side. She tasted Rebecca's skin, and it tasted of spices. Rebecca was fierce though. She lifted Michiru on to the bed, and lay on top of her, all of her body plastered to Michiru's. Then she tied Michiru's wrists and feet to the sides of the bed, tight enough so that she couldn't take them off, but loose enough so that she wouldn't lose blood circulation. Rebecca kissed every inch of Michiru's perfect body. She then went back up to Michiru's neck and sucked hungrily. Michiru moaned as Rebecca bit her throat lightly under her chin. Then she trailed hot kisses down to Michiru's breasts, and sucked on them. Michiru thrashed; the feelings soaring through her were incredible. Hot yet cold at the same time. Then Rebecca paid the same attention to her other breast, and then lifted her head and blew on the wet soft skin. Michiru was so shocked that she opened her eyes, and then saw herself on the ceiling mirror. She watched herself as Rebecca again sucked on her breasts, and she moaned. It was so erotic to see herself naked on the bed on the mirror, with beautiful woman's lips firmly attached to her breast. Sucking, biting, kneading, pulling. The result caused Michiru to free herself of the ropes tying her which required a lot of energy, and turned Rebecca over so that she was on top instead. She did the exact same thing to Rebecca, tying her and torturing her. She then lowered her lips down between Rebecca's legs and watched Rebecca gasp as her tongue flicked her. Rebecca started pleading and begging for more. Michiru grinned and then finally after torturing her enough, wrapped her whole mouth on it. Rebecca thrashed madly. Michiru liked the taste of Rebecca. it was different. Rebecca finally thrashed once more and lay, exhausted, and Michiru smiled, taking the ropes out and switching off the lights. 


	10. 10

Mreowww! LOL. I tried to make it short though, because once I start. ;) lol jk. Here's another chapter for you guys, enjoy. 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Michiru couldn't sleep. It wasn't that sex with Rebecca hadn't been satisfying, it had. but... there was something wrong. "Why did Haruka give me this present?" She thought. "Didn't he think that he could cheer me up on his own? Or was this some kind of cruel joke to make me yearn for him?" Michiru had to admit the joke worked. She wanted Haruka more than ever now. "Whatever is he doing now?" She thought, as she got out of bed quietly, and tiptoed out of the room. Rebecca watched her leave with her eyes pretending to be shut. She sighed. "She already stole Michiru from me," She thought sadly. Then she sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
After a grueling hour of trying to find her way around the castle, Michiru found Haruka's room. The light was still on. Then she heard loud moans behind the door. Michiru opened the door a crack, and couldn't see anything but the bottom of the bed. So she looked at the ceiling and was astonished at what she saw.  
  
Like she had gotten her own concubine for the night, so did Haruka. He was. wait. He? Michiru stared. "Oh my god. He's a woman! I mean she is a. my god." She thought. Then she understood why her concubines were lesbian. "God. Why didn't she tell me? Wasn't she attracted to me? Why is she sleeping with that slut instead of me?" All thoughts of Haruka being her enemy vanished, and Michiru's eyes filled with tears as she saw Haruka and the other bitch climax and wrap each other in their arms. She closed the door softly and left back to her room. She found Rebecca still asleep, and cuddled up next to her.  
  
Haruka was tired. This concubine was one of the best out there, but she didn't feel happy. She wanted Michiru. However, she wanted Michiru to know how to make love to a woman before she revealed that she was one to her. "The shock of seeing me as a woman, and then not knowing what to do? She'd be so embarrassed. our first time would be awful." She thought. She tried to find comfort in her concubine's arms, but couldn't.  
Neither one of them got much sleep that night. 


	11. new discoveries

New chapter everyone! Enjoy! ( 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
When Michiru woke up, Rebecca was gone. She quickly put on a robe and went to the giant dining table. Haruka looked up at her as she approached. He- no wait, She- looked relaxed her hair all fluffy from getting out of the bath.  
  
"Did you have a good night?" She asked calmly, smiling.  
  
"Did you?" Michiru questioned back. Haruka lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you ask. wait, Michiru- is something wrong? Your eyes are red.did." Haruka looked into her eyes. ".did Rebecca hurt you..?" Her voice raised a fraction.  
  
"NO!" Michiru said, a little too loudly. Haruka looked at her puzzled. "She's hiding something from me," She thought. She then spoke in Spanish to Michiru.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me."  
  
"Afraid! God, afraid is the last thing I'd be! You are so unkind, so evil! I can't believe I." Michiru spoke back in Spanish, and was stopped abruptly when Haruka stood up, her eyes glinting.  
  
". what.did.you.say?" She said dangerously. Michiru froze up and started stammering.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said that you're evi-"  
  
"Why did you use the feminine form when you called me evil?"  
  
(Note from author: In spanish you have masculine and feminine stuff. if you say 'eres simpatico' (you're kind *if you're speaking to a boy*) and 'eres simpatica' (you're kind *if you're speaking to a girl*) So basically when Michiru said 'you're evil' she used the feminine form of it, and Haruka caught that.)  
  
"I-I.." Michiru's eyes widened. 'Damn it! She caught me!' "I guess I made a m-mistake."  
  
"How could you make a mistake with things like that? Michiru, did Rebecca say anything-"  
  
"We didn't talk much, if you know what I mean. And damn well you know what I mean, sleeping with that skanky whore and-"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Haruka was a centimeter away from Michiru's face. Michiru didn't answer. She averted her eyes from Haruka's.  
  
"SPEAK TO ME MICHIRU!" Haruka yelled, turning Michiru's chin towards her. Michiru shrank away from Haruka's fierce glare, but Haruka brought her only closer till every part of their body was touching except their faces.  
  
"Last night. I.."  
  
"You what." Haruka went to a whisper.  
  
"I looked for you because I wanted to know why. why you gave me Rebecca for that one night. and the door was slightly open, and I saw you and that. that whore." Michiru spat. "You KNEW I liked women! Why then did you hide yourself from me? Why did you want to sleep with that blonde bitch and not me? I am the most beautiful women of all Europe and you know you could have me easily since you're." Michiru looked up into Haruka's eyes and looked away.  
  
"since I." Haruka whispered, leaning closer, her eyes soft.  
  
"since you're so goddamn beautiful." Michiru whispered to herself in Italian. Then she opened her eyes wide, realizing Haruka could understand Italian, when Haruka's lips crushed against her neck, and she pushed her into the wall.  
  
"No! No, I won't be tempted by you again! You chose that woman over me, well you live with it!" Michiru pushed Haruka away with amazing force, and ran out of the room.  
  
"Michiru! Michiru." Haruka sighed. 'I had no idea she wanted me so badly. god, what have I done?' She went inside Michiru's bedroom.  
  
"Michiru." Haruka called, but Michiru kept her back turned to her as she folded up her nightgown. "Michiru, let me explain."  
  
"No. I want no explanation of why you liked that blonde instead of me." Michiru's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Let me explain, Michiru."  
  
"Fine. Explain, but know that it does nothing to change my mind."  
  
"I thought you hadn't been with other women, so I thought if you had been taught how to. than you wouldn't feel so awkward after finding out I was a woman."  
  
"You're kidding me." Michiru spat. "You gave me Rebecca so I could be better for you?" Michiru's eyes burned with blue fire. "You BITCH! You think I'm not 'good enough for you'? You think I'm this angel who hasn't tasted fire before? I've been with more women than YOU have!" Michiru smirked at Haruka's astonished face.  
  
"I've bedded with many courtesans, princesses. and men as well. I am a much better lover than even you." Michiru retorted. Haruka didn't like this haughty attitude of hers.  
  
"You want a bet?" Haruka smiled wickedly.  
  
"You got i-" Haruka pushed her against the wall, and Michiru was crushed against her. It was nothing like she had experienced. She leaned her head back and moaned. Haruka couldn't resist and took in the creamy white throat with her lips. She massaged, licked, teased every inch of Michiru's lovely swan neck, and then went up to her face. Michiru opened her mouth invitingly. Haruka picked a grape from the plate beside them and pushed it into Michiru's mouth. Michiru pouted, but ate the grape. She opened her empty mouth again, and another grape came in. And another.  
  
"For god's sakes, just kiss me- dammit!" Michiru opened her eyes, glaring at a very amused Haruka.  
  
"You can't resist me, can you?" Haruka kissed and licked the edges of Michiru's mouth. Michiru tried to kiss Haruka, but she was too quick. Haruka stopped. Michiru glared, and then decided to use her seductive powers on Haruka to get her back. She wrapped her legs around Haruka's waist, which earned a moan from Haruka. Then she ran her fingers through Haruka's hair. Haruka's eyes opened and she threw her head back. She loved having nails run through her hair.  
  
"You like that, don't you?" Michiru whispered seductively into her ear. Haruka replied by crushing into her more, and Michiru gasped.  
  
"I'll take that as a ye-" Then Michiru realized what she was doing, and with whom she was doing it with. "oh my god." She pushed Haruka away and ran out of the room. "oh my god oh my god, I nearly fell for my enemy! How could I deceive my family so?" Michiru's eyes filled with tears as she ran down the hall to the bathroom, and shut the door. 


End file.
